


Good Cop

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post EW, Roleplay, Yaoi, bit o' kink, by LoneWolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by  LoneWolf--Duo glanced into the mirror. Heero's crusier was empty. He wasn't putting on an act for a partner. What was the deal? "Look, Heero. Why don't you just let me go with a warning this time, OK? I mean, it was maybe ten miles an hour, right?""9.23, sir. Or approximately 15.38 kilometers per hour. But speeding is the least of your worries. County ordinance 402.433 Section 49 paragraph A requires all drivers of motor vehicles to wear shoes while driving. Section 39 paragraph B of the same ordinance prohibits operation of a motor vehicle while naked. 406.33 Section 4 paragraph A subparagraph 1 prohibits performance of masturbatory sexual acts on the driver of a motor vehicle. Not to mention 304.22 section 12 -- littering -- and 404.33 section 4 paragraph E -- refusing to comply with lawful orders of a police officer. I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest."





	Good Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I can hardly wait, Duo thought as he sped down the road.   
  
He'd spotted the ad for the nudist camp days ago and had been waiting for a chance to sneak away on a little investigation of his own while Heero was undercover. And what a cover it was. They were freelancing, checking out rumors of corruption in the local sheriff's department and Heero had been assigned to infiltrate them as a cop. Duo was along in case they needed a "criminal" as part of their plan. That and Heero couldn't keep his hands off him when they were alone. Duo grinned.   
  
Thinking about Heero always made him horny. He slid his hand under his T-shirt, tracing his thumb teasingly around his nipple. "Mmmm," he sighed. It wasn't as good as when Heero did it. He was such a gentle lover. Almost like he was afraid he was going to hurt me, Duo thought. Well, it was possible. Heero Yuy was a Hell of a lot stronger than he looked. Duo felt his cock getting hard as he thought about Heero and his finger continued to stimulate the hard nub on his chest.   
  
"Ah, what the Hell," he mumbled. "Might as well get ready for camp." He chuckled as he pulled off the shirt, swerving slightly as he pulled it over his head, and threw it into the back seat of the car.   
  
The wind blew against his skin. It felt good. Maybe he was a nudist at heart. He pinched his nipple and gasped as the burning wave surged through him, stirring that sensation in his crotch again. He looked at the empty road ahead, the rolling fields on either side, and checked the rear-view mirror. Nothing. He was alone, and the camp was still a good hour away.   
  
"What the Hell." He slid his feet out of the flip-flops and chucked them over his shoulder.   
  
Next came the belt. He pulled it off, tossing it behind him, then unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. Sliding them under his butt and down his legs, then collecting them from the floor while keeping the car under control was a real trick, but Duo found it no more difficult than shoving his tongue down Heero's throat while playing with one of his nipples while jacking him off while fucking his ass while standing in the middle of their room. The torn denim cutoffs went into the back seat too.   
  
Wow. That last image had him hard. He wriggled out of his boxers, feeling his cock thump against his belly as it cleared the waistband. Feeling the wet spot it left. He grinned. The boxers joined the rest of his clothes. Yeah. He was really going to enjoy the nudist camp, he thought as his free hand fell to his crotch, touching, stroking, squeezing, fondling. God, he wished it was Heero's hand doing it. He raced down the deserted road.   
  
It took a moment for the sound to register.   
  
"Oh SHIT!" he shouted to no one in particular. It was a police siren. Just what he needed. He glanced in the mirror and saw the cruiser behind him. The road stretched out for miles before him and there was nothing but open field to the right and left. No escape. Well, maybe they were used to naked people driving to the nudist camp. He realized he was still playing with himself and stopped. Maybe he'd go down before the cop made it out of his car. Maybe, he could get his shorts back on. He reached into the back seat.   
  
"Oh shit," he said as he realized he had the roof down on the convertible and the only items that had actually landed in the back seat were his flip-flops and belt. Well. That wouldn't do much good. He glanced in the mirror again and saw the cop approaching. Damn! He was still way too hard to hide it. Shit. Shit. Shit.   
  
"Excuse me, sir. Do you have any idea how fast you were driving?"   
  
He sighed, relieved as he recognized the cool, flat voice. "Heero! God, I'm glad it's you. I... uh..." He looked up at the uniformed Heero, complete blank, no-nonsense cop expression and sunglasses that hid his eyes.   
  
"I need to see your license and registration, sir."   
  
Duo glanced into the mirror. Heero's crusier was empty. He wasn't putting on an act for a partner. What was the deal? "Look, Heero. Why don't you just let me go with a warning this time, OK? I mean, it was maybe ten miles an hour, right?"   
  
"9.23, sir. Or approximately 15.38 kilometers per hour. But speeding is the least of your worries. County ordinance 402.433 Section 49 paragraph A requires all drivers of motor vehicles to wear shoes while driving. Section 39 paragraph B of the same ordinance prohibits operation of a motor vehicle while naked. 406.33 Section 4 paragraph A subparagraph 1 prohibits performance of masturbatory sexual acts on the driver of a motor vehicle. Not to mention 304.22 section 12 -- littering -- and 404.33 section 4 paragraph E -- refusing to comply with lawful orders of a police officer. I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest."   
  
Duo's mouth had fallen progressively farther open as Heero recited the list of violations, but the last statement was too much. "NAANIIII??? Are you out of your fucking mind?!"   
  
"401.4 section 7 paragraph C prohibits use of the word 'fuck' or any form of the word 'fuck' when addressing an officer. Please get out of the car."   
  
"Fuck, Heero! I'm fucking naked!" Since he'd already broken ordinance 401.4 subsection whatever-the-fuck, paragraph whatever-the-fuck-else, he might as well really break it.   
  
"Please get out of the car, sir. If necessary, I am authorized to extract you by county ordinance 400.22 section--"   
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm getting out already." Duo scanned up and down the road again. Thank God they were still alone. He opened the door and got out of the car.   
  
"Please face the car and put your hands behind your back."   
  
"Huh? What the Hell are you talking about."   
  
"I told you, sir. I'm going to have to place you under arrest."   
  
"Ha ha. OK, Heero. The cop act has gone far enough. Just-- OW!" He yelped as Heero pulled his right arm up behind his back, just enough to be painful, but not enough to really hurt.   
  
"Please put your other hand behind your back sir. Now."   
  
"Fuck, Heero!" Duo shouted, moving his hand back and feeling Heero handcuff him. "Have you gone off the deep end? Is this how cops get when the go into donut withdrawal or something?"   
  
"I don't like donuts, sir." Heero grabbed his elbow and led him around the car to the passenger side of the cruiser, then to the back door and forced his head down to the trunk. "Please stay still for a moment, sir."   
  
"Fuck you," Duo said. The metal was warm from the late morning sun. Not enough to burn, but enough to be mildly uncomfortable. He listened to the jingling as Heero fumbled in his pocket for the keys to open the door.   
  
"No sir." The jingling stopped. A moment later, Duo felt something cool and moist pressing against his asshole. Lubricant? "Fuck you," Heero said.   
  
"Oooh, GOD!" he moaned as Heero finger shoved into him. It was rough. The cool lube had caused reflex to close his ass and Heero had pushed in before he could really relax again. So unlike his usual gentle approach, but so perfect right now. It was just a tiny bit painful, but not enough to matter. "Oh. Yes." He felt himself tight around Heero's finger, then beginning to loosen. A second finger quickly followed, again before he was really ready for it. Immediately he shouted, "Give me three now!" He felt Heero's stroking falter. "Now!"   
  
"Yes, sir." Heero said and Duo felt the third finger join the second.   
  
"AAAAH!" he screamed. It hurt again. Just a tiny bit more would have torn, been really painful, but dancing so close to the edge like this, laying on the car in broad daylight on the side of the road, feeling how tight he was around Heero's fingers as they shoved into him, harder now, and knowing... knowing what was coming next. Duo whimpered as he felt his cock touch against the hot metal of the car -- and try to jump. It had nowhere to go. He felt his hole loosening now, wondered if Heero was going to give him four. "More! Please!"   
  
"Yes, sir." Heero's fingers pulled out of him.   
  
He waited to hear Heero undoing his pants. Feel Heero's cock pushing into him. Instead he felt something hard, cool, blunt and lubricated pushing into him. "Ooooooh, Gooooooood," he moaned as it slid into him. "Ooooooh. What is it?" It pulled out maybe two inches then pushed in four. "OH!"   
  
"It's a nightstick, sir," Heero said as he worked the hard shaft deeper into Duo, eyes precisely gauging the depth to avoid injuring Duo.   
  
Again, it hurt a little. It was completely unyielding, unlike a hard cock. It moved slowly, then stopped, pulling back again then pushing in deeper. It slid deeper into him than Heero could reach, stretching parts of his ass that hadn't felt an invader before. He felt it pull out again, waiting for the next push deeper, but instead it pulled almost completely out and moved firmly back in to its former depth. "OH!" Then out again, then in, the rhythm coming faster as Heero got comfortable with the stroke length. "Oh, God, yes! Heero! Oooh! Fuck me with it. Mmmmm. Please! Oh, God, it feels so good!"   
  
"Yes, sir," Heero said.   
  
Duo barely heard him over the rising roar of blood running through his body and his own shouts of ecstasy and the scream of pleasure that radiated up from where the long, hard nightstick ran in and out, stretching him to his limit. Heero shifted its position slightly every few strokes to touch a different part of his insides and stir the feelings anew. He thought he was about to come when he felt it pull out all the way and not go back in. "Hey!"   
  
"One moment, sir," Heero said.   
  
Now Duo heard Heero's zipper, imagined Heero fumbling with the front of his briefs, then felt Heero's cock pushing between his cheeks. It wasn't as big or as hard as the nightstick, of course, but it was far more stimulating. It was the warmth and throbbing of Heero's cock against his butt that told him this was flesh and blood, not cold, lifeless plastic. It was the wetness against his hole that had nothing to do with KY. It was the subtle, velvety catch of skin against skin as Heero sank into him. "Oooh! Heero!"   
  
"Is there any problem, sir?"   
  
"Fuck, no." It was knowing it was Heero fucking him, in his cop uniform, complete with sunglasses, on the side of the road, in full view of anyone who might drive by. "Yes, there is! I want to watch you." It was so erotic that he didn't give a damn if someone did drive by -- let them make movies if they wanted.   
  
"Yes, sir." Heero pulled out of him, pulled him up off the car, turned him around, pushed him down again, lifted his legs and slid back in, all in less than fifteen seconds. "Anything else, sir?" He asked.   
  
"Yes," Duo said, looking up at the neat, blue uniform with gold badge and silver name plate and silver lapel pins, feeling the press on his shoulders as he lay on his handcuffed hands. His left thigh rubbed against Heero's pistol. If he crooked his leg just right he could feel the leather pouch at the small of Heero's back where the handcuffs had been stored. His gaze wandered up to Heero's face and the sunglasses. He almost asked Heero to remove the sunglasses so he could see his eyes, but they were part of the uniform -- part of the turn on. And he was very turned on. "Fuck me."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Heero pushed in gently at first, then, finding the way open, began pounding rapidly, one hand firm on Duo's right hip for leverage.   
  
Duo felt the zipper's teeth biting against the skin of his thighs and ass and balls. Heero's free hand closed over his cock, "Oh! Yes!", soaking wet from all the drooling it had been doing, and began stroking it, "Mmmm," finishing the hand-job Duo had started... How long had they been at this? He didn't care. "So good, Heero." Heero's hand always felt better than his own. He could hear Heero grunting and could feel himself beginning to tighten around him. He felt his balls pulling up. Any second and... "Ooooooh!" The thick, milky fluid spurted up and out of him, falling onto his chest, "God!" again and again "Yes!" as he felt himself close tight and pulsing around Heero. "Oh, God!"   
  
That was too much for Heero. "Aaaaa," he shouted, spilling himself into Duo. "Nnnntsu ... Aaayaa! Nnn. Haaaa!" He stood there as the explosions faded, keeping himself inside as long as he could because he knew Duo liked him to stay inside.   
  
"God, Heero," Duo gasped beneath him, looking up at his lover. "That was... I don't know what that was. Sensational. Phenomenal. God!"   
  
"Hn." Heero stood over him, looking at him. A minute later, he pulled the last of himself out of Duo. "County ordinance 419.122 subsection 4 paragraph Q makes it a felony to bribe an officer on duty with sexual favors."   
  
"NAANIIII?" Duo stared at him, angry, incredulous. "I didn't bribe you! You practically forced me!"   
  
"Lucky for you, I'm off duty today."   
  
Duo stared at him in silence for a moment, eyes wide, then. "OFF FUCKING DUTY!!! What the fuck do you mean you're off fucking duty today? You fucking pulled me over and pretended to fucking arrest me, laid me over your fucking car, fucked my ass with that fucking nightstick and then proceeded to fuck my brains out with your cock and you were off fucking duty?!?!"   
  
"You didn't like it?" Duo stared at him, dumbfounded again. "I thought you always wanted me to make love to you in my uniform." That did nothing to help Duo's incoherent state. "And since I saw you eyeing that ad for the nudist camp, I thought you might find the open air... exciting." He watched Duo, a faint smirk creeping onto his lips.   
  
"Uh, what was that ordinance? 401.4 something-or-other?"   
  
"401.4 section 7 paragraph C -- 'fuck' when addressing an officer?"   
  
"Yeah. That one. What does paragraph B prohibit?"   
  
"The word, 'shit'."   
  
"You are full of shit, officer."   
  
Heero shook his head, sighing. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you, sir."   
  
Duo grinned. "Good cop. You get a donut hole"   
  
"I can't stand donuts, sir."   
  
"Oh. Well, you can have my asshole if you prefer." He eyed Heero's crotch and saw his answer. "I _am_ glad you recover so fast," he said, hooking his leg around Heero's back and drawing him against him again.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
~Owari~


End file.
